Rocket Power
Rocket Power is an American TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from August 7, 1999 to July 30, 2004, created by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the specials. Episodes Season 1 *New Squid on the Block / Down the Drain (1999) *Secret Spot / Ice Queens (1999) *Otto 3000 / Night Prowlers (1999) *Happy Luau to You-Au / Rocket Rescue (1999) *Twister's Cuz / Big Thursday (1999) *Rocket Girls / Father's Day Off (1999) *Powergirl Surfers / Twisted Cinema (1999) *Blader Bowl / Total Luger (1999) *"D" is for Dad / Banned on the Run (1999) *Super McVarial 900 / Loss of Squid (1999) *Rainy Days & Sundaes / Zine Dreams (1999) *Hawaii Blues / Lost and Find (1999) *The Night Before / Violet's Violet (1999) *Fall & Rise of Sam / Typhoid Sam (1999) *The Wrath of Don / Safety Patrol Sam (1999) *Reggie and a Net / The Great Sandcastle Day (1999) *Escape from Lars Mountain / It Was a Dark and Stormy Day (2000) *The Aloha Kid / Otto Mobile (2000) *Big Air Dare / Otto's Big Break (2000) *Snow Day / Welcome to the Club (2000) *All About Sam / Half-Twister (2000) *Twisting Away / The Spot Remover (2000) Season 2 *Rocket Repairs / Say Hello to Cement Head (2000) *Shark Bait / A Shot in the Park (2000) *Radical New Equipment / Tito's Lucky Shell (2000) *The Longest Day / Ottoman and the Sea (2000) *Mr. B Is In the House / Earnest Otto (2000) *The Good Housekeeping Sale / What's That Smell? (2000) *Legends and Their Falls / Welcome to Ottoworld (2000) *Bruised Man's Curve / Pool's Out Forever (2001) *Back Bowl / Game Day (2001) *It Came from Planet Merv / Netherworld Night (2001) *Here's the Twist / Sam: King of Kickball (2001) *Tito Time / The Return of Clio (2001) *That Old Skateboard / Follow the Leader (2001) *Channel Surfing / Outta My Pit! (2001) *Capture the Flag / The Jinx (2001) *Hurricane Maurice / Reggie's Choice (2001) *Double-O Twistervision / Womp Race 3000 (2001) Season 3 *Enter the Hawk-Trix / Vert vs. Street (2001) *Home Sweet Home / What a Tangled Web We Ski (2002) *Twister's Hat / Tito-Thon (2002) *The Lingos / Shark Attack (2002) *To Be Otto Not to Be / Reggie/Regina (2002) *Reggie's Pen is Mightier... / Kayaks Amok (2002) *Tito Sitting / There's Something About Breezy (2002) *Twistling Places / Power Play (2002) *Sim Sammy / Otto Hangs 11 (2002) *Less Than Full Otto / Card Shaked (2002) *Major Scrummage / Snow Bounders (2002) *Beach Boys & a Girl / X-Treme Ideas (2002) *Rad Rover Come Over / Extreme Nerd (2003) *Cinco De Twisr / Saving Lt. Ryan (2003) *Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) *A Rocket X-Mas (2003) *Loosers Weepers / Reggie: The Movie (2004) *Summer Breezy / Sammy's Fortune (2004) *Merv Links to Otto / Big Air (2004) *Missle Crisis / Falsely Alarmed (2004) *Twist of Fate (2004) *New Girl on the Block / After Shocked (2004) Specials *Race Across New Zealand (2002) *Island of the Menehune (2002) *The Big Day (2004) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1999-2004; 2004-2008; 2011) *The N (2002-2006) *Nicktoons (2002-2010) *CBS (2002-2005) *Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids (2003-2005) *TeenNick (2012; 2014) Category:TV Series Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:CBS Category:Klasky-Csupo Category:90s Kid Wiki